A Russinka story
by GumDropGamer
Summary: I decided to do a Russell x Minka story. Here you go!
1. Introduction

"You should stop being so uptight!" The pink monkey spat, her face gained a red tint from frustration.

The orange and brown hedgehog was taken aback by her words "You should stop being so reckless and inconsiderate! You could break something or hurt someone! Despite that fact, you swing and jump about without a care!"He waved his arms to express his point.

Minka gasped and gritted her teeth "It's what we monkeys do! Climb trees, swing from stuff and mess about!" her tone representing a slight sadness now.

"I do not care!" Russell began. "You're going to seriously injure someone!"He didn't even mention Minka could hurt herself to, at that moment it didn't matter to him at all.

Minka was deeply offended, how DARE he insult what she was born to do! "I-"

"Oh, another thing. Your painting has to stop, it's far too messy." He ordered not even aware of what he was saying anymore.

Tears welled up into the artists eyes "I...Bu- But- It's...I-" She couldn't speak. "...FINE!"She finally managed to scream and she let her tears escape as she sped off.

The other pets glared at Russell with judgemental eyes, even Penny had that look for a second or two. They went to comfort their friend; leaving a lone hedgehog behind...It had hit Russell how horrible he had been. When it hit him, it hit hard; hard enough to make him have to sit down -no- lie down. His head was spinning and stomach was in knots. He didn't need or want to see those things, or for them to come out so harshly, he only meant to tell her to calm down a little, right? But then, why was his friend, his best friend, be so upset?

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Minka had been Russell's best friend for a while now, not long after the Minka Inc. situation. Vinnie liked to tease him about being best friends with a girl however, Russell didn't care. He was always the most mature of the boys, he did like hanging out with Vinnie and Sunil but they could be really immature sometimes. Even though he obviously didn't like makeup and things like that, he did prefer hanging out with them. Still...Why Minka? She was one of the least mature of the girls henceforth, he should have choose Penny Ling or even Zoe to hang out with the most; he didn't...But that didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered to Russell was how he was going to apologize to his hurt friend?

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Minka desperately tried to wipe her tears away as her friends gathered around her, she was curled up and blood shot-eyed.

"Minka darling, what did he say?" Zoe asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing. Can you leave me alone, please?" The small spider monkey replied.

The pets nodded and left, except for Penny " I know you liked him Minka..."

Minka opened her eyes and turned to face the kind panda. "I still do!But I don't at the same time!" The pink haired monkey flopped over in confusion.

Penny climbed up to where Minka was perched. "I'm sorry Minka..."

"It's okay. I'd like to be alone for now, if that's alright."Minka exclaimed.

Penny nodded and hoped down to join her friends.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Meanwhile, Russell was in a small pet house trying to stop himself from crying; he couldn't. A few hours later Blythe came in "Guess what you guys!?The owners of the pets that come here often won a sweepstakes! They're going to Spain! That means you guys stay here for a whole three days a three nights!"

The pets cheered and jumped in excitement, Blythe said she had to work on something and went back to her room.A few hours later, Russell still hadn't come out, not even to eat; unlike Minka who did come out from her tree. Penny decided to go and check on Russell, she opened the door to the pet house and put a paw in, the floor was turned to see Russell, halfway curled up and heavily crying silently; he hadn't noticed her off all, a couple of his spines had been pulled out, only five but still...She took one and hopped down onto the pet shop slowly made her way to her friends, noticing the spine had been pulled out from so deep it had blood dripping off it, she quickened her pace. "Guys, Russell's in a bad way..." The pets turned to face her."The floor was damp with tears and he's even pulling out his spines!"She showed the the one she had retrieved from the pet other pets gasped in astonishment.

"We have to help him." Pepper said , panicking slightly.

"I agree, we can't leave him like this," Sunil added.

"Yeah, we have three days to do it!" Vinnie stated.

The pets tried to come up with a decent plan; no luck there, they just couldn't think of anything! They decided to let the days pass and see what happens...


	2. The plan

Minka had climbed up onto the tree she usually sits on, she had always liked heights, it helped her calm down. She looked across the room,spotting the panting she had worked on all week, it was a beautiful painting, an abstract background with a detailed foreground-she decided to change her style up just a tad for that one painting-it had a single red sheet covering it and thankfully no one had looked at it yet...However, Russell was sort of right, there was a lot of mess; still she couldn't just stop painting, it wasn't fair! She hopped down to the side of the room where her easel and canvas where, no one was there since they decided it was best to leave Minka alone for a while. She slowly tugged the red sheet off and placed it neatly to the side, removed the now dried paining and put it face down on the floor, no one could see it. She started to put the lids back on her paints and collect her scattered paintbrushes and lined them up in rainbow order. She grinned at her work but then frowned, she had just reminded herself of what she was trying to force out of her mind, that silly hedgehog. She heard a small "clack" as one of her blue bobbles fell onto the floor, she eyed her hair accessory remembering how her pink hair used to always get in her face and send her flying off anything she tried to swing off of. A few days later Russell had brought it up with her and gave her the two small hairclips. She was overjoyed to get them; they were much shinier in the day and intrigued her instantly. She had never asked her friend how he managed to find them but she presumed he fetched them from the front of the store. She could never make her own pigtails though, it was just something she could never get the hang of; Russell was always happy to lend a hand and tie them for her. She picked up her beloved bobble and attempted to tie her own her; like every other time she ended up ragging it out of a jumbled mess, taking a small clump of hair with it. The small monkey rubbed her head and tugged the remaining strands from the hair clip and put it on her wrist. Just then. She realized she was letting her mind wander to Russell again and quickly cut out the flashback, picked up the painting and hid it behind a box of squeak toys.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

As time went by, Minka noticed the pets tone was quite like they were trying to plan something. She looked up from her tire swing to see them discussing various things however, they were too far away for her to hear them. She sighed looking around the room again; Russell was nowhere to be seen and the room was a mess, paper was EVERYWHERE-Wait...Paper? Where did they get paper, the only time they've ever had paper is when they asked Blythe for her designing paper that one time...One of the scraps the pets where crumpling up, throwing and then starting over landed on the top of her tree. The agile monkey hoisted herself up and unfolded the paper, she couldn't understand any of the stuff on the paper, they were WORDS but just so random, there were names of some of the pets here and there and objects crudely draw;she could faintly see Russell's name entered more than anyone else's and her name was there also despite that, it just was too random. Henceforth, she considered the paper unimportant and without looking,she threw it off her tree with her flexible tail. She decided to wait for a more understandable piece to come her way.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Hey did something just hit me on my head?" The skunk asked looking behind her to see a scrap of paper too close to her for it to be thrown from her side of the room." Huh, my throw isn't THAT bad...Wait, if it hit me on the head that means...Uh oh!"

"What is it?" Zoe asked, peering up from her plan paper.

"I think Minka has seen one of our plan papers!"Pepper exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we should just go with the plan that's not on that paper?" Penny suggested.

"True, and I think I have just the right plan!" Zoe piped in, jumping up and wagging her perfectly groomed tail.

"Go on!" Pepper said tossing one of her pieces aside and right into Minka's tree again.

While Zoe exclaimed her master plan, the pink pet was already reading one of their plans, her baby blue eyes scanning the paper carefully and closely. She eventually came across something that made her flinch. One side was stuff to do with herself which was fine,there was nothing bad written down. But on the other side was about Russell, he was taking his spines out and wouldn't come out of the pet house. She peered from the top of the tree over to the house and then back at the paper; there was even more stuff scribbled that she couldn't understand so the situation must be even WORSE!

"Was this...My fault?"She asked herself, tears in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away. She had to make this right. She hopped down to meet the other pets and spoke up "Guys?"

"Minka? Are you okay?"Penny asked, Minka mustn't have wiped her tears as well as she could have.

"I'm fine; I want to say sorry to Russell but I'm too scared. I was hoping you could help me?"She messed with the loose bobble still on her wrist.

"Well of course we can and we have just the right idea !We needed you to help with it as well, now we can go along with it!" Zoe exclaimed.

"What plan?"Minka titled her head as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, she hoped she didn't have to get used to that...

"Well we have to make you look like a different pet, we'll need your art skills for that, remember when you fixed my fur and hair after Blythe "groomed" me?"

"Yeah I remember."She didn't want to think of that day though, unknown to the pets thinking of Russell made her feel worse and that was a huge part of that day.

"Well after that, I'll style your hair up and lend you some of my can act as that pet for the three days we are staying here!"

"That makes sense but what about the fact that only pets who stay often are allowed to stay"

"We'll get to that when we get to it" Zoe stated."Let's go and fetch a outfit for you to wear and I'll think of how we're going to have your hair!"She zipped off to the direction of her extensive clothes collection, Minka following.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**A/N Yay, its out!And I have a fresh and brilliant idea, courtesy of Matthais123 I also apoligize for this chapter being short but I wanted it out!Yes, I believe that Russell gave her those hair clip thingys ad I've heard a other number of people do so I wonder if it will become cannon but happen in a different way, that would suck but I'd be Russinka so I won't argue.**


	3. Day one and two

After Minka had painted herself a bluish purple, she had also retrieved some hair dye from the grooming station and dyed her hair a violet was checking in the mirror for any spots that she missed "Do you see anywhere I missed Zoe?"She asked, contemplating the time that Zoe had spent fetching a outfit.

Zoe quickly turned around scanned Minka from head to paws and spoke "Nope all dyed. Hmm, we'll need to take these out." She nodded at Minka's blue bobbles. "Russell might notice them."

Minka was about to protest against it but she took the one in her hair and the one on her wrist off and carefully handed those over to Zoe. "Keep them safe okay? They mean alot."

"Don't worry, no one dares to enter my clothes collection, they'd get lost!"Zoe placed the bobbles in a small orange box and slipped the box into a drawer.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

After a while Minka looked almost like a whole new pet, her hair was tied up in a single side pigtail and she was sporting a white t-shirt accompanied by a light pink skirt. Minka had also managed to practice alerting her voice only slightly so she would have to tell her hedgehog- wait HER hedgehog? She shook that though from her mind despite how much she wished it was true. She would have to tell Russell that she was Minkas sister or cousin or something...That would also explain why she was staying for the three days.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

An hour or so later Minka had decided on her disguise name (Fae) and was ready to go! She took a deep breath and took a step inside the pet house, as soon as she did, she wanted to run out, Russell's spines were scattered across the floor, alot more now than Penny had said, they had gone to around five to- she counted them- 16!It wasn't many compared to how many were still on his back but still...She turned to see Russell, curled up and crying, the mere sight of it made her heart feel like it had broken in two "And it's all my fault..."She thought, her stomach in complex knots due to guilt, she shook the feeling off and started to speak."Hello?"She asked, managing to keep her composure despite the huge guilt she was keeping locked up.

As soon as she spoke the orange and brown hedgehog jumped and turned to face 'Fae' he quickly gathered himself and replied."M-Minka, is that you?"

Minka shook her head, slightly shifting her hair from her side to her back. "N-no, I'm her sister, Fae. I'm staying here for the three days since our owners are...Umm...Away, on vacation!"

"Oh I see, well pleased to meet you, Fae!" Strange, he seemed to have cheered up alot. What Minka didn't know is the reason why; how could a new pet have any sort of grudge on Russell for -as much as he regretted doing it, he wasn't going to lie-hurting Minka. Sure he thought it was her sister however, it was 'Fae' or no one.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Minka was tired, it was only an hour before her bedtime when she talked to Russell but at least he seemed okay with her; well as in her being 'Fae'. Before she went to bed, she fetched her two bobbles from Zoe's clothes collection and put them down where she slept. The happier spider monkey stared at them like they were talking to her. They might not have been talking but they sure did have some sort of "happy effect" on the little pink monkey. Soon after, she slowly but surely fell asleep.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllll**

The next day, everything was the same, the pets went along with their normal day and Russell was inside the pet house although there had been a hint of him coming out last night, he knocked something over, the disguised monkey wandered over to check what is was. Oh no, it was her painting! She hoped that Russell hadn't seen it, or anyone else for that matter. It was face down. Thank goodness. She hopped into the pet house, and the sight was, worse. ALOT more quills had been pulled out, Russell didn't sound like he was crying but around an eighth of his spines had gone."Hi Russell."She greeted as Russell turned to face her a smile on his face, it was just amazing, Russell's smiles, they could mean so many different things sometimes all at the same time. It was one of the many many MANY things Minka loved about him. Unfortunately, the smile faded as soon as it came.

"Hello Min- I mean Fae."He shook his head."I apologize for that, you remind me of your sister.."He looked sad just mentioning Minka.

"You seem sad; could you tell me what's wrong?"Minka asked, knowing full well what it was.

Russell looked up his green eyes staring into Minka's baby blues "It's not something I can just say. I'm sorry...But I can tell you that it has something to do with your sister..."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it was, she will forgive you. I know she will" Minka reassured her friend, no not her friend, her crush.

"You really think so?"Russell asked a strange yet adorable hint of innocence in his eyes.

"I know so. Trust me "Minka replied smiling.

The two talked late into the day and had become good friends and she had managed to cheer Russell up as best she can. However, she had one day to apologize. One day.


End file.
